Gas turbine engines (such as those used in electrical power generation or used in modern aircraft) typically include a compressor, a combustion section, and a turbine. The compressor and the turbine typically include a series of alternating rotors and stators. The rotors may be polished in a vibratory bowl in order to remove non-uniformities on the rotor blades.